


i took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

by heytherelittlered (mehira)



Series: will you still call me superman? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Feelings, M/M, There will be feelings, There will be fluff, mentions of past Kate Argent, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehira/pseuds/heytherelittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have to deal with the fallout from their actions. Stiles makes some discoveries. Derek finds some things out about himself. Will they come together or fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I couldn't just leave it like that, so here goes nothing.

Derek’s hang ups got Stiles thinking about the fire. His mind wandered down the path of deduction: Kate burned down the Hale House with the help of some other delinquents. Derek would have been fifteen at the time…

He reached under his bed and pulled the case file for Hale Fire out and laid everything out. On a hunch, he picked up the file on Kate’s activities preceding the fire. He took in a sharp breath as he read the information – Kate had been a student teacher at Beacon Hills High.

Stiles groaned, listing sideways into his pillows. That was likely how Kate got to them, she seduced fifteen year old Derek. He probably didn’t know any better. He couldn’t remember there being random killings or traps in the woods, at least from the outside, hunters hadn’t been a problem.

He’d known that Kate was horrid, but now he was learning she was wickeder than he could’ve thought: she’d used Derek, and was in all likelihood the root of his trust issues. The newfound knowledge burned him and suddenly he wished that Peter had made her suffer more before he killed her.

He thumped his head a few times into his pillows. He had no idea how to deal with this. He wants to help Derek work through his issues, and lord knows he has a lot of them, but he doesn’t know _how_. He’s not even sure if Derek would ever trust him enough to let him help him.

He shuffled all the papers back into the file and stuffed it back under his bed. He couldn’t push Derek, he’d just run further away, but he could be there. He wouldn’t give Derek a reason to distrust him.

There wasn’t anything he could do to help Derek right then, so he rolled off his bed and set about folding up the blankets and quilts and placing them back in his closet with a small smile. It was good to get away from reality for a little while.

He flopped back onto his bed, mentally giving himself five minutes to freak out about making out with Derek. This mostly involved flailing like a teenage girl and grinning like a loon. After the allotted five minutes, he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. As much as he wanted to shout from the rooftops that a super sexy man found him attractive, the age difference and the once suspected of murder thing ensured he’d keep quiet.

He glanced at his clock, 9:30. It’s Saturday; it’s way too early to deal with this shit. He bundled under his comforter and slipped back into sleep, the ghost feeling of Derek’s hands lending him comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three chapters: Stiles aftermath, Derek aftermath, and Resolution.  
> Title is from Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down


End file.
